When turning on electronic devices such as projectors or other devices that emit light as an output, the user typically looks for whether the device is outputting light as a cue to determine if the device is working properly. For some light emitting devices such as laser pointers, the device may instantly emit light in response to turning the device on, thereby giving the user immediate feedback that the device is working. However, some devices may have a predetermined startup time after the user has turned the device on. The device is working properly, but the user may not be aware that the device is working but just needs to startup before the device starts to emit light. Users who are not cognizant of the startup time may attempt to look directly into the emission port to check whether the device is working properly. If the device completes its startup while the user is looking into the emission port, the device may inadvertently provide a full power emission into the user's eye.
It will be appreciated that for simplicity and/or clarity of illustration, elements illustrated in the figures have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements may be exaggerated relative to other elements for clarity. Further, if considered appropriate, reference numerals have been repeated among the figures to indicate corresponding and/or analogous elements.